


The Temptresses and the Templar

by InnerMuse, princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Dom Trevelyans, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, NSFW, OT3, POV Cullen Rutherford, Sub Cullen, Sub Cullen Rutherford, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerMuse/pseuds/InnerMuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: NSFW! - Cullen X Annabel X Kelandris OT3 - Pure smutCo written by me and InnerMuse from the POV of Cullen and our OC Trevelyans - Annabel and Kelandris.Seems like Cullen has been rather naughty ;p
Warning: Sub/Dom themes - Sub Cullen/Dom Trevelyans -Mature/Explicit Rating - Threesome





	

What is she doing now? Cullen pondered, doing his best to listen to the Iron Bull while watching Annabel from the corner of his eye. 

She was apparently attempting to reach a pitcher, by leaning brazenly across the tavern bench. He shook his head at her antics – she wasn’t even pretending to listen to the lively conversation around the table. 

She really didn’t seem to care what others thought of her, a notion which he found quite refreshing. Not to mention certain other pleasing consequences – pressed up against the oak grain surface as she was, her blouse could barely contain her. Despite his best efforts, he found himself devoting more and more of his attention to her pale flesh.

Just then, Annabel wriggled, frowning. Captivated by the movement, he felt his pulse speed up in response. By the Maker, she was right in his line of sight; she must know that, surely? Her frown changed to a smile as she tilted her head down to meet his gaze, which was most definitely not on her face.

Cheeks flushing, he blinked, eyes darting away, only to drift back once his initial panic subsided. He half expected a frown or a tut of distaste, but she merely winked playfully before squirming back to pour herself a drink. Miraculously, none of the Chargers seemed to have noticed Annabel’s flirtatious behaviour.

“Thank you for offering me a drink, Commander,” she said pointedly, with a sideways glance any noble lady would be proud of. (Cullen thought of one in particular who would have very much appreciated such artful disdain, and suppressed a shiver. It was probably a good thing Kelandris wasn’t here to see him ogling Annabel like this.)

“I’m sorry, my lady,” he said with an apologetic half smile. She mumbled something half-audible, before drinking far more than he thought a lady her size should. It had sounded suspiciously like “You will be” – but surely that couldn’t be right?

“My lady?”

“Nothing,” she gave an airy smile then settled down, only to clumsily knock into Krem’s bottle of ale, sending it skittering off the bench.

Grumbling, she climbed under the table while Cullen returned his attention to the story. Not for long, though: he flinched as light fingers traced up the inside his thigh. Maker’s breath…

A moment later Annabel crawled back out, looking entirely too innocent, and sat, with a casual toss of her hair. “Sorry Krem,” she smiled brightly and handed him the drink. Krem glanced between her and the now-blushing Cullen, and grinned knowingly.

“It’s alright, almost out anyway. You in for another round?”

“I would, but I’ve just remembered – Commander?” She leaned forward once more. “I need to see the melee tourney schedule before Kelandris arrives tomorrow. If she’s in an easy round I will never hear the end of it. I meant to pop by earlier, but completely forgot.”

“You need to see it now?” he asked. When she frowned in reply he realised that may have sounded harsher than he’d meant.

“Yes, now. That’s not a problem, is it?”

“No… I suppose not,” he mused with a sigh, downing what was left of his drink then rising. The last thing he wanted was to go back to his office and trawl through more papers, but he couldn’t refuse such a request. Especially not after such an alluring touch. He paused suddenly, wondering if this was some kind of ruse – and then he jumped when she squeezed his rear and sauntered passed. “Come on,” she said, not even looking at him, “It’s rude to keep a lady waiting.”

She kept a few paces ahead of him as she walked. When he jogged to catch up, she seemed to quicken her pace, always staying just in front. She climbed the stairs to his office two at time – not that he minded the view, of course, but it felt like she’d been running circles around him all day. He could never figure out if she drove him half-mad with desire on purpose. She couldn’t possibly be unaware of the effect she had on him? By the time he reached the top of the stairs, Annabel was leaning against the doorframe, one hip cocked alluringly.

“After you, Commander!” She proclaimed. With effort, Cullen tore his eyes away from the shapely outline of her curves. As soon as he touched the handle, though, an excited giggle rang out from beside him. He paused, turning to look at her with his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Do you actually need to look at the tourney schedule? Or did you have something else in mind… like trying to get me alone, perhaps?”

Annabel grinned, blue eyes dancing at some private joke. “Such wild accusations! Would I ever do such a thing?” The answer, as they both knew very well, was yes – not that he’d say as much.

“Now, are you going to go inside, or are we to stand out here all night?” She gestured at the door again; Cullen caught her fingers and brought them to his lips, fumbling open the door with his other hand. It seemed leaving the tavern would be worth it after all, even if she was up to something—

 

“Hello there, Commander,” came a lilting voice from inside his office. A very familiar lilting voice, one that stopped him in his tracks. Pulse racing, he turned to find his other lover sprawled indolently in his chair, feet propped up on the desk. His gaze traveled slowly up her body – long legs encased in thigh-high boots, slight curves only hinted at beneath the delicate silk of her blouse… When he got to her face, though, he swallowed: her full lips were curled in a positively wicked smirk. Oh, Maker…

“Oh, I’m sorry – did I not mention Kelandris was arriving early? How silly of me,” Annabel purred in mock sincerity. She slipped past him and closed the door behind them both. Cullen tried not to flinch as the lock clicked shut.

“Um,” he managed, still reeling.

Kelandris arched one perfect eyebrow. “‘Um’? Is that any way to greet a lady? Really, Annabel, I thought we’d trained him better than that.”

“We most certainly did,” Annabel giggled. “Whatever shall we do with him?” Her hips swayed seductively as she sashayed across the room, drawing his eyes like a lodestone. Kelandris cleared her throat; his gaze snapped back to her face. Maker’s breath, he was going to get in so much trouble tonight. It had been far too long since he’d seen both his ladies together – he’d nearly forgotten how much they encouraged each other.

“I’m sure we can think of something. We’ll just have to put our heads together,” Kelandris drawled, smiling at the other woman. Cullen’s breath caught in his throat as they did just that, literally, their lips joining in a sensual kiss. Face flushing, he rubbed his neck and looked at the floor. Was he allowed to watch? 

He hoped so – he couldn’t help darting glances at the pair of them. Finally they broke apart, not a moment too soon: his smallclothes were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. Papers rustled and drifted to the floor as Annabel perched on the edge of his desk, fingers laced with Kelandris’s.

“Whoops. Could you get that, Cullen?” He jumped, and hurried to obey. But Kelandris plucked the papers out of his hands before he could rise, tossing them carelessly aside.

“You can stay there while we figure out what to do with you. I like you on your knees.”

“You know, he’s been awfully rude lately – talking back, questioning me…” Annabel snuggled a little closer to Kelandris, eyes flicking to Cullen and back. “It’s almost like since you’ve been gone he’s forgotten all those manners we worked so hard to instill.”

“Is that so?” asked Kelandris, squeezing Annabel’s arm in comfort.

“I…it’s…” came a stammer from the floor.

Kelandris whipped her attention to him. “Did we say you could join in this discussion?”

Swallowing hard, he clamped his jaw shut, meeting her piercing gaze for a bare moment before hurriedly dropping his eyes.

“You see what I mean,” sighed Annabel, leaning back on the desk, ruining his well-organised papers without a care. “I’m at my wits’ end.”

Bending over her, Kelandris ran her hand down Annabel’s face to her chest, lingering tenderly over her curves. “Don’t worry,” her voice was hushed. “I have an idea.”

Now practically laying pressed over her she whispered something only Annabel could hear. Giggling, Annabel nodded vigorously in reply. She reached up to kiss her deeply, one hand sleeking over her lover’s hips to tug her close – oh, how she had missed her.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, the pair disengaged. Lips ruddy, they slipped from the table to loom over Cullen’s yet-prostrate form, Kelandris with arms crossed and Annabel with her trademark hand on hip. He looked up at them, arousal and anxiety coursing through his veins. Heart pounding and muscles clenched, he shifted position, ever so slightly, to alleviate some discomfort, unsure how much movement he was even allowed.

Crouching, Annabel gave him a light, almost tender smile, leaning in close as if to kiss him, before quick hands snapped out to unclasp his cloak. With a tug, she tore it abruptly from him, and cast the heavy fabric aside. Finally she stood again, leaving him wide-eyed, his kiss unanswered. “Your move,” she quipped to Kelandris.

“Or perhaps it’s Cullen’s,” Kelandris mused back. She took a deliberate step closer still, forcing Cullen to tip his head back to keep his eyes on her face. “He has yet to properly say hello, after all.” That was unfair, and they all knew it – they had hardly let him speak since he’d entered the room – but she wasn’t trying to be fair.

Another step, and she planted a leg between his knees, prompting a strangled gasp. She paused to admire him: the clench of his fists as he struggled to keep his hands to himself, the way his throat worked as he swallowed, the lovely flush creeping over his ears and down his neck… “Well?” she demanded abruptly. He flinched.

“I, I’m… it’s very good to see you, Lady Kelandris! I’ve missed you. Both of you. Not that Annabel’s been away, or, or inadequate, or anything, but— I mean, Lady Annabel! Maker’s breath, I’m sorry. I really have forgotten all my manners…” His tongue darted out to lick dry lips. “I might need another lesson, my ladies.” A beat, in which Kelandris kept her face impassive, despite the bolt of arousal his words inspired. Annabel stirred beside her; Cullen’s gaze flicked apprehensively between them. “…Please?” he tried.

“That will do,” Kelandris relented, smiling. He begged so prettily, it would be impossible not to forgive him. When he relaxed, though, she shifted her weight, “accidentally” nudging his erection with her ankle, drawing forth a delicious little whimper. “Now, are you going to just sit there, or are you going to unlace my boots? Come on, we haven’t got all night!”

His clever fingers set to work with alacrity as Annabel giggled once again. “Actually, we do…”

Kelandris grinned at the other woman and palmed her rear affectionately. “All the more reason to get to the good parts, then!”

“I’d say we have some good parts right here,” she winked, smoothing Cullen’s hair. He smiled at her, but returned his attention quickly to his task, not daring to pause for more than a moment. At least, not until Annabel moved around behind him and started loosening the clasps of his armor. Kelandris bit her lip to stifle a giggle of her own when she saw her lick his ear. (She almost felt sorry for their lover; he was just so much fun to tease.) He gasped again, and turned towards her caress – he was far too distractible, tonight.

“Eyes on me, Commander!” She tapped his cheek sharply. “You’ve had weeks to look at Annabel. You don’t want to make me jealous, do you?”

While he did his best to stay attentive to the woman in front Annabel was busy wrapping her hands around his waist from behind. “That really would be naughty,” she whispered. Her hot breath prickled against his ear; she kissed down his neck, nibbling, while her hands grazed over his groin to work at his belt buckle.

Fumbling with slick hands, Cullen dropped the boot laces, feeling his face glow crimson under the pressure. “No, of course not, I just – ow!” His head snapped back to Annabel. “Did you just bite me?”

She gave a deviant smirk but offered no reply.

“What did I just say!”

Kelandris’s voice cracked out, sharp and demanding. Heart pounding, he returned his attention to her, practically fast enough to get whiplash. “I’m sorry! I— I have no excuse, my lady.” He rolled his shoulders in an attempt to re-focus his mind.

His sword clanged onto the floor but he didn’t react, too fixated on his task. Kelandris glanced down at him, with a half-smile at the frown of concentration he wore. He was almost irresistible when he furrowed his brows, his amber eyes creasing at the corners as they focused. 

His hands ran gently down the back of her calf as he peeled away the leather of her boot, taking in the curve of toned muscle. Meanwhile, deft fingers, used to armour, had already removed his pauldrons. He felt a great burden lift when his chest plate came apart to scatter around him. Those same hands began to rub small circles into weary muscles in his neck and shoulders as he worked on hastily unlacing the other boot. 

Senses alive, he noticed immediately when Annabel stopped. Behind him, he heard the distinct sound of fabric slipping to the floor; he shivered in anticipation, but as much as he wished to, he didn’t dare turn to look.

Offering Kelandris a wink, Annabel moved over him to run her nose through his golden locks, drinking in his musky scent while her beasts pooled behind his neck, rubbing against his hot flesh. She adored his masculine aroma, and felt her own arousal blaze as she ground her body closer into his.

That did it. Utterly distracted, Cullen faltered, boot unlaced but still on, and instinctively pushing his head back to nestle into soft curves, the heat between them loosening a rumble from deep in his throat.

“This will simply not do,” Kelandris declared.

Annabel pulled herself away abruptly; caught off guard, Cullen nearly toppled backwards. Using all her restraint, she rested one arm casually over his shoulder then looked up to her lover. “You really would expect a former Templar to be better at taking orders…”

“Clearly he’s determined to disappoint us.” At Cullen’s stricken look, she flashed him a quick, reassuring smile. Annabel leaned in to kiss his cheek and nuzzle him affectionately – in reality, they were far from disappointed. His expression eased, worry giving way to earnest resolve.

“I can make it up to you, my ladies. Please, let me—” he reached for Kelandris’s leg again, but this time she batted his hands away.

“Oh, it’s far too late for that. Annabel?” The woman in question was already toying with the hem of his shirt. At that, she tugged it swiftly over his head, leaving his arms tangled in the sleeves. With a twist, she locked his hands neatly behind him, before resuming her earlier pleasure. Cullen moaned and closed his eyes at the hot slide of skin on skin.

“Look up,” Annabel whispered in his ear. With a great effort, he obeyed. Kelandris had been far from idle: she’d peeled off her remaining boot and stepped away to untie the elegant knot of her sash. Now she lingered seductively over the laces of her trousers. She slid the dark fabric slowly over her hips and let it pool around her ankles. Her blouse went next, deft motions undoing each button in turn, until that, too, fell to the floor. When her fingers vanished down the front of her smalls, her two lovers loosed twin groans of rapture. She withdrew them, glistening, a long moment later, and licked them clean, much to the delight of her audience.

“Upstairs,” she ordered breathlessly.

 Hungry, almost growling, Annabel rose, freeing Cullen’s hands as she went. With his bare back at her mercy she couldn’t resist tracing lines up his side, knowing full well he was extraordinarily ticklish. A burst of laughter escaped him even as he swatted her lightly away.

Kelandris arched her eyebrow; Annabel caught the subtle but unmistakable signal and turned to dash up the ladder. It was good to have Kelandris around to keep her on track – she was easily distracted, and Kelandris’s plans always added another, deeper layer to her desire.

Hearing Cullen’s steady climb she searched wildly for a moment, barely containing her squeal of delight as she found what she was looking for. Hastily she hid it behind her back in time for the pair to appear.

In unison both temptresses sauntered to approach him, Annabel in front and Kelandris behind, forcing him to twist to take them both in. They ran soft hands over toned muscles and old scars. Kelandris planted kisses between his shoulder blades, while Annabel grabbed the front of his trousers to tug him forcibly closer. She could feel his arousal, now, pressed up hard against her, and had no doubt her warmth must be driving him crazy as she felt him searching, longing. Her breath hitched in her throat, yearning sending a tingle rushing through her at the touch of him so close. His hands reached for her; with lightning reflexes, she grabbed them.

“Now, now,” came Kelandris’s purr from behind as she walked her fingers up his spine. “You didn’t think you would get away with your crimes so easily, did you?”

He had barely a second to register her words before Annabel was already tying his hands. Noting the silky fabric, he looked down to see an unfamiliar red scarf binding him. A half smile crept to the corner of his lips; the women had clearly stashed this away for a special occasion. Lazily, they set about dragging him to the bed. A hungry smirk found its way onto his face as his trousers vanished mysteriously somewhere along the way; he didn’t care in the slightest. 

They fell in a pile on the sheets, and both women pawed at him, Annabel dragging her short nails over his torso while Kelandris moved up his legs to rub against his erection, still hidden beneath the scant protection of his smallclothes. His eyes closed as he sunk into the bed, feeling every soft moulding of flesh as they moved their bodies over his. He was panting now, lost in the rush of erotic sensation.

Maker, how had he gotten so lucky? He had two beautiful, captivating ladies lying naked beside him— no, on top of him, playing his body like master musicians. Finally, finally, one of them slid his underwear down his legs. A hot tongue ran up the underside of his cock, and he groaned, back arching. He was so caught up in pleasure he barely noticed when his bound wrists were pulled over his head and affixed to the headboard.

It became obvious a moment later when everything stopped. He whimpered, bewildered and suddenly bereft. Eyes snapping open, he found his lovers twined together beside him and reached out, only to be pulled up short by his silk shackles.

“Have you forgotten already?” A throaty chuckle accompanied the teasing question. “You’re being punished. And since your eyes are so determined to wander…” The tangle of strong limbs and soft curves resolved into Kelandris sitting astride Annabel, toying with a luscious breast and smirking cruelly at him over her shoulder— “You get to watch.”

Being forced to observe, helpless and needy, while his lovers brought each other to climax mere inches away? Punishment, indeed… Cullen attempted to look contrite, but Kelandris wasn’t watching – Annabel had already reclaimed her attention, pulling her down for a scorching kiss. 

He bit his lip against a desperate plea and tried not to squirm; Maker only knew what penance he would earn if he interrupted them. But it was nearly impossible to keep silent: in short order, Kelandris had her fingers buried deep inside Annabel, every motion drawing forth a gasp or a moan of sheer delight. Annabel was nothing if not vocal, and her incoherent noises of pleasure made his toes curl, driving his gaze to the ceiling. It was nigh unbearable, to simply behold them – and yet, his eyes were drawn back to his ladies and their passion, over and over and over and again… Kelandris groaned when Annabel started returning the favour – quieter than her partner, but no less intense. 

Cullen stifled a broken gasp of his own, back arching along with his lovers’, muscles straining with need even as theirs strained with rapture. By the time they were done, he was rock-hard and trembling with want. He whined as the pair of them collapsed beside him, sweaty and spent.

 

“Aww, he’s so adorable when he’s pouting. I could just eat him up,” Annabel cooed. She bit lightly at his pecs before climbing over him, giggling, to sprawl on his other side. Her pert nipples skimmed his chest; his hips bucked, seeking friction that wasn’t there. Tugging uselessly at his bonds, he gazed at each of them in turn.

“Do I have to grovel?” He asked, plaintive. This time it was Kelandris who giggled.

“Oh, by all means! You’re very good at groveling.”

“Please,” came the prompt reply, “Lady Kelandris, Lady Annabel, please— touch me, let me touch you, something, anything—” One of his ladies shut him up with a kiss. He wasn’t sure which, and frankly didn’t care – the contact wasn’t nearly enough, but it was far more than he’d been getting. They broke apart, and he whimpered again as calloused fingers stroked his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

“What do you think, Annabel? Has our darling Commander suffered enough?”

Bright eyes narrowing Annabel studied his face, the desperation vivid in his expression. “Yes. If…” she paused for effect, deliberately drawing out the word to watch his features contort with longing, “…he promises to be more gentlemanly in future.”

“I swear it! By the Maker and His Holy Bride!”

Annabel waited a heartbeat, then looked to Kelandris to make sure she was fully satisfied. Once she got the smile she knew all too well, a grin burst from her. Reaching up, she heard Cullen’s deep throated rumble of bliss at the notion of freedom – but with her grin now decidedly wicked, she took her sweet time unbinding him.

“Now who’s being naughty, hmm?” Kelandris chuckled. She’d curled tightly against Cullen’s side, the better to drag her nails across his chest – but she had plenty of room to reach up and give her playful lover’s nipple a flick in admonition. “I believe a little mercy is in order.”

 Annabel yelped, pouting. A moment later, though, the remaining silk fell away, and she squealed with delight. 

Immediately, the newly-freed Commander wrapped an arm around each of his ladies to draw them close. He pressed kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, words of praise and thanks tumbling from his lips. They descended on him, returning the favor, and he threw back his head and gave himself over to their mercy.

Thank you, Maker. For all of this. It was probably blasphemous to pray while being pleasured half out of his mind – but Cullen didn’t care. Because truly, he was doubly blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with the amazing InnerMuse.  
> A little different to my normal writing - however me and InnerMuse really enjoyed writing this as the 3 characters work well as an OT3. My normal writing (Cullen/Fluff/Smut/Angst) will resume shortly however there may be some more fics like this in the future!  
> (Side note Annabel Trevelyan is the OC I use for all my fics although she is often not named)
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcome! Hope you enjoyed it XD
> 
> \------
> 
> Co-written with the awesome Princessvicky01! XD Our OCs and Cullen were practically an instant OT3. If you enjoy reading this half as much as we enjoyed writing it, then we've done something very, very right. Find us on Tumblr, too!


End file.
